Innkeeper
Innkeeper (宿屋の主) is the tentative name of the owner of one of the three inns in E-Rantel. Appearance The Innkeeper is a fearsome looking man that was between imposing and bestial. His head was shaved completely bald. There were scars all over not just his face but on his arms. The Innkeeper wore a dirty apron and usually rolled up his sleeves revealing his scars. In truth, he more or less resembled a bouncer. Personality The Innkeeper appears to maintain a harsh attitude towards his customers. He seems to be a gruff and an irritable man. However, he is a good man but was hardly a good Samaritan. Background The innkeeper is an affiliate of the Adventurer's Guild. By his own words, of the three inns in E-Rantel, his was the cheapest and the worst out of them. His inn is commuted mostly by copper or iron adventurers. In addition, it allows newbies to form a team with others. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc The Innkeeper was greeted by the arrival of two new adventurers: Momon and Nabe. Taking note of Momon's copper plate, the Innkeeper derisively asked if they knew why the Adventurer's guild sent them to his inn. Seeing no answer he berated them for their ignorance. To his surprise, Momon remained calmed, impressing him on his tolerance. The store owner explained the purpose of his inn. Later he gives them a double room at their request despite his warning that they needed to mingle with other novices. A fight broke out between a fellow adventurer and Momon, which resulted in the former being thrown across the room at a table where another adventurer sat. Seeing his impressive strength the other adventurers were cowed by the copper adventurer except for Brita who approached Momon as her potion was destroyed in the commotion. Deeming Momon to be the culprit, as he threw the man at her table, she demands compensation after the men who instigated the fight were unable to pay. Momon complied with her wishes and gave her a strange red potion. After Momon and Nabe left to their room, the Innkeeper curious about the potion approached Brita and asked her if she knew whether the potion was of equal value to the one she lost. Unable to determine so, the Innkeeper offered to direct her to an appraiser and even cover the fees. In exchange, he asked that she inform him of its properties.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers Five days since Momon and Nabe became adventurers the Innkeeper and his patrons were greeted by a scene of the duo being newly promoted mythril ranked adventurers. He was stunned by this as Momon paid him a silver coin and took the keys to a room.Overlord Volume 02 Epilogue Abilities and Powers Besides lodging beginner adventurers in his premises, he also has connections with appraisal services in the city. He also sells basic adventurer gear.Overlord First Half Chapter 17: Rooms Relationships Lizzie Bareare It appears he and Lizzie have a business connection as he directs adventurers in need of potions to her. Brita Brita seems to be familiar with the innkeeper, calling him Gramps. He was willing to cover the appraisal fee for her new potion after Momon smashed her original one. Momon Originally the Innkeeper though him to be an empty-headed newbie. However, he was impressed when Momon wasn't intimated by his outburst. Later that respect grew when he saw the novice lift a fellow adventurer with his bare strength, albeit damaging one of his tables in the process. Later his respect turned to shocked upon seeing he already progressed to the mithril rank. Trivia * In the Web Novel, he serves Brita breakfast and asks her about the potion she acquired from Momon.Overlord First Half Chapter 19: First Request Part 1 * In the Anime, he only has one scar which is above his left eyebrow. * In the Manga, he still has his hair and possesses a scar over his left eye. Quotes * (To Momon): "Use your brains a little! Or is that flashy helmet of yours empty inside, huh!?" * (To Brita on the red potion): "Ah, don't look at me like that, I just want you to tell me the effects of this potion." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Manga= Navigation pl:Oberżysta Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adventurer's Guild Category:Re-Estize Kingdom